MY WITCH 14: Framed
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: WxC While trying to capture the feeling of the Middle Ages at the art museum for their school carnival, Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin get sucked into the painting they are studying. Unbeknownst to the girls, Phobos knows they are trapped..
1. Chapter 1

"We are running out of options." Noktor pounded his fist on the table. The food was running low and Phobos had again won the upper hand on his food supplies; sending the carts on a route not yet found by the rebels.

Aldarn sighed. He was not as equipped as Caleb to answer the questions of the older men who challenged his authority. "We cannot do anything rash without Caleb's yes and I have already told you we shall speak anon Noktor."

"What about the castle?" Noktor was far more persistant than most, and Aldarn hated him all the more for it. "Caleb told you he could get in didn't he?"

"Sostí; yes, but we barely left alive. I suspect boroún na ton myrízei."

Aldarn's jaw dropped at Noktor's idiocy; "Aye, but they cannot smell us. And I'm sure we'll manage enow with his directionals." Aldarn cursed the damn maps as he continued to fight against Noktor.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Caleb knew that the rebellion were fighting over him. He shouldn't have bothered telling them where he was from. They were going to kick him out, or to save their postion they'd more likely kill him. They didn't care that he didn't want to be on Phobos' side. They didn't believe him.

"What're you doing here Kanénas?" Caleb ignored the voice behind him. Drake was maybe a few years older than Aldarn; 14, and like him, had taken to following every move Caleb made, though unlike Aldarn, Drake did it because he was suspicious. "You shouldn't-"

"I'm drawing a map of the castle." Caleb turned around, the boy was stunned by the fact that he had spoken - when he did it was to few and concversations spread far apart. Caleb picked up the pile of scrolls on the floor; maybe six, and threw them at Drake who clumsily caught them. "These are no good. You haven't got the floor plans right, and they will catch you when you use the current break in points."

Drake raised an eyebrow and Caleb stared down at his parcially drawn map. "They?"

Caleb looked up. "Mourmourízontas ánthropoi kípo mou."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Will, when you invited us for a sleepover, you didn't mention the pop quiz." Irma watched as Will threw thick folders of paper at herself and the other girls laying lazily on Will's sofa.

Hay Lin nodded, fiddling with her long black pigtails, "Yeah, we're supposed to be watching videos and braiding each other's hair!"

"And telling me how many, like, boys like me!" Irma rolled her eyes, all too aware that Cornelia was neither being sarcastic, nor joking.

"What are bestfriends for!" Irma grinned as Elyon made a face behind Cornelia, who only heard Elyon's 'sincere' tone of voice.

Will quickly changed the subject. "I kinda sorta volunteered to be in charge of this year's spring carnival."

The girls all stared at her. Irma's jaw literally dropped. Taranee didn't blink as she continued her book, perched on the floor, "You know how much work that is?"

"Okay, here's the thing. That's why I kinda sorta volunteered you guys to be my committee. Please?"

"We have been sleep-over-jacked!" Irma stood up, pointing a heavy glare at the 'puppy eyed' Will. Irma and the girls began rolling up their sleeping bags. "Gotta go!"

"See ya!"

"I'm outta here!"

"Can we go please!"

"So outta here!"

"Principal Knickerbocker said all the cool kids do it!"

Hay Lin stared at her, and Irma rubbed her eyes hoping to wake up. "The same Knickerbocker who attempts to rap the morning announcements?" Irma grinned as the Chinese girl began mock rapping, throwing her fist in the air, " 'Word, have you heard? If you're late for attendance, you're gonna lose you're independence!' "

Will had been defeated. She hung her head, and Irma growled as Will looked past her red locks and pouted. "Okay, I'm lame! But I need a carnival theme by Monday!"

The doorbell rang and a faint yell of "Pizza!" could be heard.

Hay Lin sighed, "At least she ordered food."

"Nuh-uh. But maybe my mom ordered.." Will pulled open the door and grimaced at Martin. Irma's brow furrowed in instant agitation. "a nerd."

"In the time-honored tradition of male Lotharios, I'll be your official pajama-party crasher!" Irma glared as Martin walked past the girls.

"Martin, get your bunny slippers out of here!"

"My PJ-passion flower, I brought pizza and my favorite board game. Hold these." He handed Irma the boxes and she looked down at a picture of a horse and knight. A flash alerted her that he'd taken a picture of the girls. "Wait'll the guys see this!"

Irma rammed the boxes into Will's hand, enjoying the laughing and cheering as she pulled Martin to the door by his collar and threw him across the building hall, slamming the door and cracking her knuckles. "Now then.."

Irma opened the pizza box and pulled out a slice while Will inspected the board game. "'Knights, Knaves, and Knutes?'"

"The games dweeb's play."

Will grinned, getting an idea. "And they're about to play them in the school parking lot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mourmourízontas ánthropoi kípo mou <strong>- My murmuring garden people (Murmurers)

**boroún na ton myrízei **- they can smell him


	2. Chapter 2

"A medieval fair, get it? Booths with games and olden-days food!" Will spread her arms out, motioning across the school parking lot.

Elyon nodded, never one to be seconded to the redhead, "And maybe one of those Maypole thingies."  
>Cornelia gasped, totally inspired, "And a 'Who's the Fairest Damsel' contest!"<p>

Elyon smiled as Irma pointed to the railed off area, "Oh! We could put a jousting tournament over there!"

Taranee shook her head and elyon laughed, " 'Cause nothing says fun like knocking a boy off a horse with a stick."

Maybe this could be fun after all, Elyon smiled, maybe Will wasnt so bad.. Hay Lin jumped up and down, grinning from ear to ear, "Costumes! I can design all those retro bodices and wenchy wear!"

"Liking it!" Will scribbled furiously down on her notebook, "Now, to con the shop teacher into building it."

**...**

Phobos grinned as he took the flight of stairs leading down from his throne to the cowering painter on the floor. He had no interest in paintings, and the man was unlikely to live past noon. The murmurers rustled around him, yet he walked around the shivering man to glaze his eyes over the easle propped up in front of him. "Hideous!"

"Sorry, my Prince!" He took glee as the man attempted to rub the paint off the canvas, but only smeared it.

"Even worse! I like it." He did not. But it was entertaining to watch the man cower - unsure whether to continue or stop, "I detest art that's 'beautiful' or 'life-affirming', it tends to breathe hope in rebellious spirits." He swept away from the cringing painter, beconing him to ward him. The man picked up his canvas and suddenly the scenery changed, though barely as murmurers still covered the room they were now in. He waved a lazy hand, creating a mass movement of murmurers climbing away from one particular wall he walked towards, revealing many paintings.

"M-my Lordship." The man bowed down as Phobos took the canvas from the man, placing it on a wall and sealing it there with a hint of magic. Phobos then walked over a few steps to another painting; a scene.

"The last court painter that dared render a cheerful scene, I imprisoned in his own painting.." The defensless man's eyes widened as he stared up at the picture where Phobos was pointing. A man on a step. "For eternity."

**...**

"Um, why are we here?" Cornelia sniffed the air, glancing at the paintings causing the funny smell. Hay Lin wrote away madly in her sketchbook, Will glancing over her shoulder and Taranee babbled about the history of something or other.

"To see if I got the Middle Ages right for the fair!"

"If it's wrong, we don't have much time to change it." Cornelia smiled sympathetically of Will, the stress was making the girl jittery.

"I hope Elyon comes through with those balloons! Oh, I'm late for jousting practice!" Irma ran off and Cornelia shook her head.. Irma jousting; who knew. Her eyes catching a painting that she was sure just.. Changed..

She shook it off, and looked up as Will grinned at Irma's disappearing figure, "Yeah, we should go too."

Cornelia frowned, twisting her head slightly slant to inspect the large painting. "I swear that guy's eyes are following me."

The other girls laughed and Will grinned behind her, "You think every guy's eyes are following you!" Will put her hand on Cornelia's shoulder as she passed, "Let me s-AAGH!"

Cornelia felt the grip tighten on her shoulder before letting go altogether. Will had lit up like a christmas tree and was grabbing onto the frame of the portrait as it seemed to draw her in. Cornelia scowled, thinking it was a joke, but then realized Will was sinking _into _the picture, "Oh my G-"

She grabbed onto Will's jacket and the other girls grabbed Will's legs behind her, but it was too strong. She was blinded by the flashy white light engulfing them as they were all pulled into the painting which was sucking Will in.


	3. Chapter 3

A cart went by as Taranee and the girls glanced around. "What happened? And how does my hair look?" Cornelia pat her hair and looked at Will, but Taranee was too busy staring at the almost 'patchy' texture everything seemed to have.

She examined her hand, realizing that her skin had also changed in tone, the same colour, but sort of erratic; uneven. "Is this Meridian or Heatherfield?"

"Neither.." Taranee looked up at Will's thoughtful tone, the redhead was also studying her palms when her eyes widened, "Guys, we're inside the painting!"

**...**

Irma felt the rythmic bumping of the horses strides as she bit her lip focusing the long jousting lance on the target. She slowed after passing it, grinning back at the spinning target. Bullseye.

She jumped down from the horse as an older man walked into the stable, "Hey, Mr. Fordham, I'll bring Dusty back right after I win the tournament!"

The man looked at her seriously. It wouldn't kill him to show emotion. "Manure."

"What, you're saying I can't win because I'm a girl?" Irma frowned, defensive. She'd already had crap about this from Kurt.

"I'm talking about our deal." Irma grimaced, recalling an earlier conversation, "I lend you Dusty, you muck out the stalls."

Irma winced, "Don't you have like a poo vacuum cleaner?"

**...**

_Hay Lin leaned her head back, enjoying the soothing sounds of cart wheels clacking in sync to the beating of a tambourine in the distance. She watched Will frown. "Okay, there must be some connection with the painting and Meridian."_

_"And with that ox and my shoe.."_

"Well, well, well.." Prince Phobos grinned at the painting he had grown to love for it's being punishment to it's maker. "Four of the five Guardians, one of whom possesses the Heart of Kandrakar. If I can capture that crystal, my powers will double." Phobos turned to the bowing man who had entered, startled to findPhobos in the murmur room. Phobos was yet to mention Tracker's lack of reappearance to his 'Lord' Cedric. "Summon Frost. The Hunter."

**...**

"Fair maids, make way!" Cornelia whirled around to see a ox-driven cart headed straight for them. The others all dived out of the way except for herself, who could only think to brace herself, waiting for it to hit her. It did not.

Someone had tackled her, knocking her out of the way of the cart. A man, and a familiar looking one at that. "Sorry, we're not from around here."

"I know." Cornelia blushed with slight childish embarrassment under his kind gaze. "I created here. Elias Van Dahl." He helped her up and she rest her hand on his arm. He was a man, but he wasn't that much older looking.. "Welcome to my painting."

"You _painted_ this?" He nodded, his dark blue eyes reaching into her soul. Just then, they heard a screech, and a large beastly man, mounting a rhino-like creature seemed to drop from the sky onto the road. Ready for a chase.

"D-did you paint that? And if you did, can you erase it?" Hay Lin's voice was faint beside her as Cornelia stared at the 'man' with bluish skin and long blond hair; rocks protruding from his heavy armour. He was riding a three-horned rhino which also wore metal shielding it's thick skin.

"Frost the Hunter!" The fear in Elias' voice made Cornelia tremble, glad he was still holding onto her arm. As if to counter her thoughts, he let go, running to open a door, "Quick, in here!"


	4. Chapter 4

I do hope you don't mind that I'm not changing much yet. a) for build up, and b) because this is my 2nd favourite episode (stolen heart makes for no1).

I promise that the dramatic-goodness you're all waiting for _is _coming.. Promise!

* * *

><p>"Poo!" Irma gagged, looking up at Blunk. "Yuck! That smells worse than the horse manure!"<p>

Caleb grinned as Blunk sighed, "Blunk have nickel for every time Blunk hear that."

"What are you guys doing here?" Caleb didn't miss the coldness of Irma's voice and he shook it off, leaning against a beam of wood. She had left it at his saying he talked to Will about drops, but she didn't seem any less angry. That was part of the reason he'd come he supposed. It had become clear that he'd have to be friendly to all of the guardians if he wanted to befriend just one.

"It looks like we've got another portal-closing job." He sighed, he hoped she wouldn't turn him away. It was an odd notion to Caleb that a week ago he'd have been through the portal on sight, but bridges needed mending and he hadn't seen Will in days. "Where's Will?"

"Great timing, Caleb!" He grimaced, Irma ignoring his question completely. Apparently even a portal wasn't enough for him deemed worthy of full conversation. "It's the day of the school carnival!"

Fine, if she wanted to fight, he'd fight. He glared at her, "Cute shoveling suit!"

"For your information, I'm gonna be in the jousting tournament! Medieval fair!" He smiled, recognising that he'd pushed a button as she pouted, her brow heavily creased. She rolled her eyes, "Oh, you wouldn't understand."

"For _your_ information, I have exactly the skills needed to joust." He knew the sport, it had apparently been heavily popular once, though he'd never actually seen it; due to the war. He still knew the ins and outs, and according to her dress, Irma did not. "And you're wearing your pants backwards."

"If you think you're so great, enter the tournament! You'd be wearing your head backwards!" Caleb grinned as she tried to outwit him. She couldn't match Will, but he definitly saw resemblance of their aggresion, now that Irma had a reason to be mad. Will didn't even need one.

**...**

"It amused Phobos to trap me in a world I'd created. You're the only things here I didn't create. How did you come to be here?" Elias looked around, not entirely sure of the young girls in front of him. Two were stood, looking more than a little uncomfortable, while the most colourful pottered about with his paints.

The redhead was slouched on a chair in a less than proper fashion; well, that was, _his _fashion. Only the blonde apeared to be wearing anything close to his time, a long skirt that reached the ground. "Well.. The Heart of Kandrakar pulled us in."

"You are the Guardians of the Veil?" Elias stepped forward, bowing his head with respect when the redhead pulled out a pink crystal he knew as Kardiá tis Kandrakar: the Heart of Kandrakar. "I'm honored. Have you the power to release us from the painting?"

The redheaded girl looked less than hopeful as she stood, "Let's see what we can do.. Guardians, unite!"

"Oh, great." The darkest of the girls rolled her eyes when nothing had happened. The red haired girl tapped the crystal experimentally. "We have no powers here."

"Then you'll need disguises." Elias sighed. It had been a pipe dream that escape would be so easy.

"Maybe something like this?" He turned as the flambouantly dressed girl picked up some coal, drawing a dress, then colouring it blue with paint. He smiled as her eyes bulged; the closest to a nice thing the magic of Phobos created was revealed when the painted blue dress crumpled to the floor, "This is like, way the most realistic sketch I ever did!"

The apparent leader picked it up, examining the texture with her hands, "Holy cow, it's real!"

"Everything you paint comes to life?"

Elias smiled at the dark girl, nodding his head, while the pretty blonde picked up a handful of brushes, "Oh, let's go clothes-painting!"

..As the girl, Hay Lin, painted a third dress the red head twisted her head to admire it at an angle. The maroon dress had long hanging sleeves that ended in a goldband. Gold ran up the center of the bodice aswell. "Not bad. Hem's a little long." The girl to him was by far the most abnormal; as odd as Hay Lin was, the leader not online condemned lady-fashions in dress and composure, but apparently was also birthed with the name of a man.

"No probs. A little paint thinner." Hay Lin altered the painting, while the dark girl 'Taranee' admired the bluish dress, which she'd immediatly 'called dibs' on. It had long sleeves, which slit up the sides, and gold and turquoise decorated it.

"Hello? Medieval supermodel's waiting!" Cornelia grinned, flicking her hair and fluttering her eyes. She was dazzling, but it soon became apparent that she was fairly vain aswell. "Oh, and since it's me, I hope you'll spend a little extra time so my outfit's worthy." He didn't miss the mischievous wink between Hay Lin and their leader Will.

**...**

Martin Tubbs struggled with tuning his lute whil people set up the fair around him. He grinned as Irma approached, dumping a large box beside him, but before he could begin serenading her, she spoke, urgently.

"Martin, where's Will?" Martin sung his answer of her not arriving yet, and Irma clamped her hand over his mouth, with a stare that could freeze lava. She really was gorgeous. "One more note, you eat the lute."

Principal Knickerbocker had come up behind Irma, and he spoke a muffled warning before the woman tapped the still threatening Irma on the shoulder. "Where's the rest of the committee? The festival starts in three hours!"

"I got the balloons!" Elyon Brown walked up, smiling prettily as she pulled along the thick beam of strings which fanned out to at least fifty balloons.

Elyon's smile faded as Knickerbocker frowned at her, "Balloons are _not_ medieval decorations."

"There's really old... Air inside them." Elyon laughed nervously, frowning and mumbling something about Will when Knickerbocker turned back to Irma, who had dropped her hand from his mouth.

Irma bit her lip while the headmistress waited and Martin strum a chord in hopes of breaking her from her frozen state, "Uh.. well, we do have a medieval minstrel."

"Giveth me a minute, my lady. I gotta tuneth my lute." He grinned up at the three frowning women.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh _ha ha, _very funny." Cornelia crossed her arms over her chest; most likely only parcially mad at Hay Lin, and partically embarrassed by the brown rags she had been forced to wear as disguise. Will grinned as she rant on about all the nasty thing that would happen to them, "And just see if I let you date any of my rejects!"

Just then a man went flying from around the corner, and she gasped as a thick mass of dust filled the air around the rhinoceros skidding into veiw. The Hunter was back! The thing scraped it's back foot along the ground, readying itself to pounce, but Elias pulled her and the other girls into a nearby building, "In here!"

Once inside, she ran up the stairs, instantly finding that the girls and Elias had followed, a crash announced the arrival of Phobos' Hunter, so she began forcing them out of the window, "Go! Go!"

She tried listening for him, but Cornelia and the others' shreiks were filling her ears as they edged along the side roofing of the building. Will pulled one leg over the pane, but sat steady as the others' noise distanced slightly. Everything had gone quiet. The rumble of Frost was gone. She bit her lip, her brow slightly furrowed as she wondered if he had left; if he had, they'd be better staying as he wasn't likely to do double checks. If he hadn't, he was listening for them too.

"Guardian?" Will cursed Elias as after he called for her, the door immediatly burst open, and the great blue man pushed in, grinning maliciously as she stared at him; frozen, if for only a second. Then she yelled out. She wasn't sure what, or even if it was words, but she certainly made a racket as she pulled herself out of the window and onto the roof.

"Keeper.." He'd growled scornfully when he'd caught her dress on the way out, pulling her back a few inches before the material tore up the sides, at least several inches from the bottom coming away as she pushed herself forward, away from the beast. They made their way down the drainpipe then, but the mount had burst out again, running for them, and Cornelia was trying to climb up, causing the entire pipe to bend precautiously away from the building.

"WOAAAH!" The mount crashed into the pipe, causing it to bend further. Will stared down at her fate; the ground.. Or the pumpkin cart that was a few feet away. Will glanced down, 'I wonder..'.

"Everybody. Hang on." Will tightened her grip around the pipe, leaning towards the building as much as she could before swinging around and kicking her legs out against the wall. She hit the pumpkins with ease, rolling off to find that the others had too, except Cornelia who'd fallen in the mud. "Sorry.."

The rhinoceros-thing roared, and Elias pulled Cornelia to her feet. They all ran away, but the soon thundering gallop warned that Frost was not far behind. As they neared a three-turned point, Will skidded to a halt next to Elias, who stopped the others; Taranee turning right. "No. I painted that way as a dead end." Taranee stopped, coming back, but Will nervously glanced back at the ground which trembled lightly. They were coming. Elias began running left, yelling out behind as they followed, "This way! Back to my studio!"

**...**

"The Guardians have eluded your bumbling Hunter!" Phobos stared at the painting; he would not remain in here for much longer.

Cedric hissed from behind him, it was disguisting that an almost handsome face belonged to such a creature as a shapeshifter. "Not for long my Prince. All this painting needs is more_ darkness._

Phobos glanced behind as Cedric summoned the troll-like Lurdens into the room; opening the door with a click of his fingers. Phobos swept his hand along the canvas, creating the portals into the frame were a childs play in comparison to the Veil, but he gathered his strength anyway, leaving then, for his room. He would need rest, but he'd be damned if any being saw the weakness.

**...**

"Will? Guys, where are you?" Irma flew into the gallery, glancing around the large hallways, but she couldn't see the girls anywhere within the picture-filled walls.

"Um.." Irma stopped, her expression going blank as a little boy looked up at her; she wasn't sure whether to yell at him or ignore him, the frustration becoming too much for her. "Can you turn up the TV?"

She blinked at him, her eyes following his arm to the massive scenery he was pointing to. Moving scenery. "Oh no." Irma pulled out her phone, taking several photos of the moving painting, containing Cedric, lurdens and four guardians on bikes. This was bad. "Very bad.."


	6. Chapter 6

"Painting scooters was a great idea, Cornelia!" Taranee grinned, she and the girls climbing off of Hay Lin's very _creative _scooters.

Will looked up at Hay Lin, "How did Elias luck out?"

"It's the man's first bike." Hay Lin shrugged as Taranee raised an eyebrow at Elias, who rode down the hill on a clasic-style bike. "I wanted him to cruise in style."

"WHERE'D YOU PAINT THE BRAKES?" Taranee jerked and winced when she heard the splash and the crash. Will waded into the water and pulled him up, one of his arms over her shoulder; Taranee grinned as she heard thair leader's whispered apology on their behalf.

Cornelia grimaced beside her, walking forward as she looked at the water, but Taranee looked down at the shaking ground and looked up the hill, watching for their 'friends', "How are you at painting boats?"

Taranee's eyes widened as the army of Lurdens and Lord Cedric's massive snake form became visable, "Uh, I don't think we got time for a whole boat!"

Elias began lapping brown paint over the water in a large square, and Hay Lin painted clumsy lines between to form logs. Spikes bagan flying at them and Taranee began crying out; Cornelia yelling, "Faster!" The wheel from which the spikes had come from rolled down, and Taranee looked as Cornelia sighed. "Phew, that thing's outta spikes."

Taranee and the girls screamed as scorpions began crawling out of the jar. Elias looked up at them, "Skorpioí! Don't let them bite you!"

"Well, duh!"

"Launch it," Will pushed Taranee up onto the wooden raft and Taranee turned to pull her up as Hay Lin pulled at the motor she had cleverly added to the design, "go, go!"

**...**

"Caleb, Caleb, look, the others are trapped!" Caleb, who had been practicing jousting - he wasn't gonna stand down a challenge, pulled off his helmet as Irma jumped in front of him, holding up her phone. He squinted down at the screen from on top of the horse.

There really was a picture of the girls. "In your phone?"

Irma shook her head wildly; he'd had a feeling she was insane, and pressed another button, showing a large painting. Caleb gulped. "Inside the painting! It's from the gallery! They're in there along with Cerdic and his goon platoon!"

"I've seen this painting.." Caleb didn't know what he was doing. He couldn't go in there. He shouldn't take Irma there. But Will and her girls were stuck and he was their only hope. He ignored the shudder yearning to trace his back, "We can go in it from the other side."

"Other side?"

**...**

Sailing along at speed, with Cedric and the small army folloing on the banks, they screamed as a giant flying bug swooped down on them. Hay Lin threw a pair of bags of paint to it, painting part of the bug to match the sky, so it fell in peices to the ground. Taranee grinned at her, "Nice trick! I hope you painted the gas tank full.."

"Uh.." Hay Lin looked up to Will, controlling the engine, and the girl paled, staring ahead, "I think we're gonna run out of river first!"

Hay Lin turned around to see that the river was fading to nothing, white canvas ahead. Hay Lin pulled out a brush, and she and Elias began painting as fast as they could to make more river, slapping the paint on. Finally they had a long winding mass of water, and the raft insantly began sailing again down it.

**...**

Caleb and Irma galloped through the portal, fully clarted in their jousting wear. Irma followed Caleb as he approached the castle and copying him as he fearlessly knocked and guarding soldiers aside with his lance. "Behind you!"

She didn't bother to look back, pushing the horse to move faster and hearing the curses of the failed guard, "Thanks! Now where to?"

**...**

"We need blue paint!" Cornelia stared at Hay Lin's squeamish expression, pleading that she had more. The raft had hit the edge again, this time closer to the greenish bank.

Hay Lin shrugged and pulled out some black, "Yeah.. Can you sail in tar, 'cause this is all I got left."

"RUN!" Cornelia shreiked as Cedric and his Lurdens came into veiw, allof the yelling out feirce battle cries as they approached. She gasped, trying to keep up as Will pounded up the hill. Between footfalls she managed to heave out, "What can we make out of black?"

"A cannon!"

"A what?" Elias shouted from behind them, clearly he didn't know what it was, and Hay Lin couldn't paint quick enough on her own.

"I know!" Cornelia glanced back to see that Hay Lin had stopped, painting a black circle into the thin air, "Let's go bowling for Lurdens!"

* * *

><p>Sadly I don't have time to do more today.. And the best bit is coming! :


	7. Chapter 7

Caleb crushed the lance into the door, shoving it open. He didn't dare get off his horse - he couldn't afford stopping long enough to think as he swept through the castle towards the murmur room. He had no idea how he was meant to get to the pictures beneath their heavy vines which crept along the walls, but he'd have to. Will was in there. All of the guardians were, except Irma.

"Is this it?" Irma startled him into reality, where he'd steadied the horse to a halt, right out side the door. Caleb found then that he couldn't muster up the words of confirmation, so he only looked back grimly to nod a yes. She slipped of the horse and walked up to the heavy doors, one hand around the handle and suddenly Caleb had the urge to heave. "You okay?" Apparently it was noticable.

"Fine." Caleb croaked, nodding, pulling himself off the great horse, taking it with him as he pushed past the guardian and into his nightmares.

"Wow!" His stomach lurked as the junkle around him seemed to dance slightly in a windless breeze. He knew they were there, but why weren't they speaking. Caleb realized then that his teeth were clenched together; an unconsious move to ensure that he didn't join them in alerting Phobos of his and Irma's presence.

He forced the muscles of his jaw to slacken, turning around to face his accomplace, "Don't touch that!"

Irma's hand jerked away from the flower; a brilliant red that softened at the edges to the softest pink, with a layer of tiny petals inside that, of deadly royal blue. "What's wrong with me touching it?"

Her voice was loud. Too loud. It echoed through the leaves and brought the hairs up on the back of Caleb's back. He took careful steps to her, placing on shushing finger to her mouth, muttering in a coarse whisper. "Shht! If it doesn't kill you first, they will alert Phobos of your presence and rudely awakening them by touching their garden."

Her eyes bulged at that, traveling from Caleb to the plant and back. He dropped his hand and continued to the far wall, his hand on her arm to pull her faster. _"Caleb.."_

"What Irma! Would you just be quiet, before you wake them u-"

"I didn't say anything!" Caleb's heart jolted up to his throat as she snapped angrily, pulling her arm away from his grasp as hist fist tightened, digging his nails into her skin, "OW!"

"Irma, don't move.." Caleb managed to choke out, but turning his head to his left he found a large pair of pure green eye-balls staring into his own, the distinct nose without nostrils, the pouting leafy mouth.. He followed it's physique down to the winding roots, coiling loosely around his arm.. He found his voice. "MOVE!"

**...**

"Ready? Go!" The girls each took aim, pushing the heavy bowling balls down the hill; massive things that reached their shoulders in height easily, they had to press their entire weight on them just to make them roll, but they seemed to be doing the trick as the Lurdens fled back down the hill.

"What are these exactly?" Elias painted with Hay Lin as the others admired their work, whether only causing a riot of fear or yelling out if they'd hit the creatures. "Modern age weaponry?"

Hay Lin smiled up at him, paint all over her face, "Bowling balls. It's a game!"

**...**

Irma frowned, he was probably just trying to scare her anyway. They were in a big overgrown jungle for God sake. "You just told me not to move you pompous-"

"I changed my mind!" Then Caleb's hands were on her back. A small rustle of wind she coudn't feel passed her ears. He was pushing her faster than she could move, but he'd changed his mind again anyway, grabbing her around the middle and pulling her back, his fingers digging into her; one on her hip and one on her stomach.

"HEY WILL YOU GET OFF!" The rustling got louder, yet she still didn't feel the wind. She tried to look behind her to him, but when her eyes saw what was happening she began to pull at his hands. Coiling vines, tightening around him and he was trying to pull her in. He wasn't going to let her go though, changing his stragedy as she turned so she could see; his hands on her shoulders; dragging her in. Pushing _him_ out. "NO! GET OFF ME! YOU PIG! SCUMBAG TRAI-"

She'd given his fingers one last tug and they'd loosened, but as Irma turned to continue yelling at him various insults for trying to use her for his safety she saw the big picture. It was then that she heard the whispers. The chorus of one word repeated over. It wasn't wind at all. _"Caleb!"_

"Caleb!" Irma gawped at him as he reached out desperately. The plants had come to life. Strange, people-like things made out of leaves and branches; their long rooty fingers draping around the rebel leader who's mouth seemed open as if he might speak, but his eyes screamed out what he couldn't. He was terrified. She had called him a traitor for pulling her in for his own escape, but Irma felt herself seize slightly as all that masculinity wore away from his outstretched fingers that begged for help. Mercy. It was winding it's way around his neck and she knew he couldn't breath because the muscles in his hand flexed under the strain of trying to keephis arm up. "CALEB!"

She rushed forward; ignoring the hand and instead pulling away the roots climbing around his arm. She ignored the hissing and the creatures now screaming out breaths of _'Stop!'. _She ignored as their roots seemed to lace slightly on her hand, but never grasping as nervous fingers pulled away the boy from the vines. "DUSTY!" She called her horse and then his, pulling him up, limp and heavy on her shoulder, but before she could push him onto one of the mounts, she saw it. The painting.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're out of paint!" Will felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she looked at Hay Lin, who was throwing the few remaining drops of paint onto the ground, creating a tiny black smudge. Everyone backed up before sprinting up the hill, and Will pushed forward, making sure she didn't overtake so that she knew the girls hadn't fallen behind.

They reached the end of a cliff and looked down into the vast nothingness of white canvas below them. The thundering of thugs behind her was unmistakable and she turned to face Cedric's force as her group huddled closer, his smile making her squirm, "The Crysssstal, please."

Will felt a shudder as the snake's hiss crept down her back in the form of a cold breeze. She knew he couldn't have it. She also knew that this was crazy, but she ignored the girls' gasps as she pulled out the Heart knowing exactly what to do. "We're not out of paint thinner. One more step, Turtle-face, and I erase the Heart of Kandrakar. Like this!" She dropped a splash of paint thinner onto the ground, watching the grass melt out of existence revealing the white canvas.

**...**

"What was that!" Caleb opened his eyes, taking slow, deep breaths as he looked up to the child sitting above him. Irma looked down at him, but he couldn't focus on her. He was.. They were.. He should be.. He felt a tickle the back of his neck and he flipped onto his hands and knees with the agility of a wild animal as he stared down at the plain grass, which' blades waved in a slight breeze. He could feel Irma studying him as he tried to calm the shallow breaths that had emerged in the second of worry he'd been faced with. "You okay?"

"How did.. When were.. Can you.." He couldn't find the words to form a coherent sentence, and his voice had become several octaves too high, but as he stared into her blue pools he saw only the true reflection of himself. He knew what he needed to say, and he knew he had to say it before it was too late. Because Irma was already mad at him. "I'm sorry."

It was then she looked up at him. A steady focus that could only belong to Irma. Neither shy, nor wary; her kindness shining through on her somber face. She was a child and he'd pulled her in. And he'd meant it at the time. Offering her up in sacrifice, just so he could avoid them a little longer. Because she would only die. He'd be trapped in a realm that wasn't dead. Wasn't alive. But he was alive now. And he certainly hadn't managed to get away from them alone. Awe was the closest word to what he had as her small voice filled him with guilt. "It's okay. You were scared."

"Please.." He knew he shouldn't ask it of her. To hide his awfulness to her from the others. He knew already that if he asked, the best he could hope for would be a slap and then she'd go home and tell Will what he was.. But she didn't know.. She'd find out. She'd go and tell Aldarn and Aketon what he'd done to her, and then they'd lose their faith. Come to terms with reality. They'd tell her all about him and she'd go home and tell Will.. And Will.. Will would never want to look at him again. She wouldn't want to be his friends once she knew what he he'd done. And that was what he wanted. He'd never asked Aldarn to be his friend, nor had he wanted it. It grew over time from dislike to this friendship he had now, and cherished. But he wanted Will. There was this steady yearning for her that was constant in the bottom of his stomach; for her approval. For her to want to be friends with him as much as he wanted to be friends with her. "Please don't tell the girls that I.."

He couldn't finish. Her eyes bubbled with something he'd only see in her in this moment. There was no way for him to mirror it in his current state of withdrawal, but he prayed Irma would know how much it helped him then as she gave him her reassuring grin. He couldn't befriend Will without the others, but he thanked the sky above them there for Irma's ability to bring a joke into the most unbearable situation. The courage it must take to push forward the forbidden words exactly when she knew she shouldn't. "That you're afraid of flowers? Mon ami, vous êtes la sécurité de moi."

"Miláte polý típota, allá ta skoupídia."

"Huh?" Her expression matched the word as she let her mouth hang slightly open and her eyebrows raising together at the center as she tried to unscramble his quick-spoken words. He found a smile and let it dust over his features as he pushed her chin up so that her mouth closed.

"It means that you speak a great deal of nothing but rubbish."

"I'll have you know that I a fluent in French." He felt himself relax as she stuck her nose in the air with more snoot than she had in her round cherub face. She'd closed her eyes tight, but he could still gather that she wasn't being serious. She had better not have been. She'd made no sense. Her eyes opened after he had remained silent for several seconds and she grinned in a way that reminded him of when Aldarn used to try to spike his interests with gossip from the rebellion. "And if that was a joke I congratulate you. It was almost funny. Will and myself must be rubbing off on you. Isn't that wonderful?"

He rolled his eyes. "Wonderful.."

She got up then, pulling on her helmet and throwing his heavily at his chest, "C'mon, I already had to drag your sorry ass into this painting, you coming to save the day or what Hero?"


	9. Chapter 9

Btw, in the cartoon Caleb doesn't have a bevor (it's the part of a helmet that covers your mouth and nose) but as far as I imagine he should have one.. He is a _real _warrior after all.

* * *

><p>"Guys," Will's eyes didn't venture from Lord Cedric waiting patiently a distance away from her, but she could still see her arm shaking from the strain of keeping it in the same position for so long. "I'm getting a cramp in my turpentine-holding hand!<p>

She heard the racket before she could see what was going on, and Will had to consciously remind herself to keep an eye on Cedric as the noise got louder; Cornelia pointing in front of her view and calling, "Oh, I recognize that aggressive behavior."

"Sir Girl-A-Lot at your service." Will looked up at the familiar voice to find Irma; fully clad in her 'jousting-wear', riding past on a horse and winking from under her raised helmet. The girls began clapping and cheering, but Will's smile quickly faded as she heard an aggressive cry and she looked over to the second 'knight' who rammed his horse into a pair of Lurdens, then swung around. Two green orbs instantly seemed to zoom in on her from within the helmet's face-cover and as he seemed to stare, her face started to feel very warm..

**...**

Prince Phobos had felt it. There had been a rush of power in his senses as he felt himself complete; his soul's missing puzzle piece was found. Caleb was in the murmur room again. Naturally he had felt energized; this was a better victory than any Heart might provide, as a soul was a warming thing to have and he'd made a mistake in losing his to his own playground. It was not what he had expected though, to find a pair of lances on the floor as his murmurers writhed, their near-silent screams worse than any shouting they might do.

**...**

He knew he was staring, but Caleb couldn't look away. And besides, she was staring right back. Until Will, Caleb had never seen a woman wearing other than the Meridian dresses and long skirts, so it was funny, he supposed, that the sight of her in one was quite as ambushing as it had proved to be, leaving him perplexed. He continued to survey how the dress might make her look more acclaimable as a female, were it not for her own character expressed across the garment in the form of mud and tears in the maroon fabric of the skirt. But it suited her more, he thought, for it to be ripped and torn and revealing her aggresion, while her stance reflected her modesty; her hands fiddling nervously with the golden center-line of the dress, and her body swaying as she rolled back on her heels.

Then she must have made a decision as her eyes flashed down, then back at him; her hand meekly raising and wiggling fingers that waved him a timid greeting, and what could he do except smile foolishly. _'You look an ass' _his concious chided from somewhere deep in his mind, but he doubted that he'd manage to wipe the lanky grin off his face if he tried. Maybe he was in shock, or maybe he had a concussion, but there was something completely hillarious about her casual shyness in their current situation.

But it wouldn't last long.

**...**

Phobos flexed his hand into a fist once; a sword appearing as the muscles re-loosened. The murmurers squealed on, but moved out of his way as he strode towards the painting to find a knight he knew to be his own blood when Phobos saw him and anger reared it's ugly head. He screamed out. It was a tantrum really; something he hadn't relived since his mother and father, and he did not care if he looked a child doing it. He dug the sword into the painting, slowly slicing it clean in two.

**...**

Will could swear Caleb was laughing at her from under his helmet, but she couldn't be mad at him; she knew she looked a sap, waving like an idiot in half a dress - the rest of it lost across the painting. People from the painting yelled and attacked Cedric's small army, while in the background she could hear Irma laughing loudly, "A flower! Can you believe it! He stopped to _pick a _flower!"

Immediatly another gush of heat swept to Will's face as she realized _that _'he' was probably Caleb; her eyes studying him until he saw it, tucked on the reigns of the horse.

"WOAAH!" The ground shook beneath Will's feet and she watched as from a short distance, the ground seemed to be splitting in two; and coming straight towards them, getting faster as well as closer.

**...**

The ground quaked, and Caleb desperately tried to steady his horse, managing finally to see Will falling into a crack in the surface of the hillside. He barely had time to register the breath caught in his throat before he realized that the 'crack' was getting bigger; wider. Cornelia fell next, pulling Hay Lin in after her. Then Taranee. Then Irma and her horse. He tried to get his own mount to back up, but the horse was no stallion and the fright made it writhe, causing them both to be thrown into the darkness.

**...**

"I want one of these T.V.s." Irma grinned at the little boy, staring blankly as the last few people fell from the painting, helped up by Hay Lin who was eagerly introducing them to the 'new world'. She had been terrified when they had fallen into the pit, but apparently it was the way out.

"There is not enough money in the world."

* * *

><p>Okay, please tell me what you think - I aimed to make Caleb totally zoned on Will (though denying why - note the very selective descriptive words 'ambushing' rather than stunning or striking, ect.) and Will isn't quite as glued; aware of the stuff going around. Also trying to get across that Will is starting to think even more that Caleb fancies her (though he doesn't think he does).<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is Will Vandom? This spring carnival is a disaster!"

Martin groaned at Principle Knickerbocker; the headmistress couldn't be more right. "Tell me about it. Uriah gave me a lute wedgie."

"Oh, wow!" Martin then looked up as a croud of people approached, a few at the front playing instruments like the flute and tambourines while the procession made way for the carnival. Their outfits were outstanding; real 'olde' material, and Martin rearranged his glasses closer to his eyes to get a better look. He grinned as Will Vandom led the crowd along with Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin. The group had performed a miracle.

**...**

"Don't even bother to thank me." Cedric looked up at the voice of Prince Phobos, the murmurers apparently wailing as the Prince left, looking less than happy; his features locked so that the Prince trembled with fury. Cedric, however, could only stare from the slamming door to the shreiking murmurers to the lurdens and Frost tumbled around him. This would not be good for him.

**...**

"We closed the portals. Now we just need to whip up one instant medieval fair." Will grinned sardonically at Taranee as she led the 'paint' people towards her festival, hoping to kick start it. Principal Knickerbocker walked over and Will braced herself as the girls stepped behind her; the rest of the crowd spreading across the fair to play music and dance. Someone was even juggling.

"I was beginning to think you'd let your school down!" Will grinned, not to thankful as Irma dug an elbow into her, laughing fakely as Principle Knickerbocker beamed, unaware of how close it had come to that.

Elias walked over then, and Will panicked for a second, but then he looked pointedly at the headmistress and bowed, hiding from the woman a subtle wink in Will's direction. "Shall we join the gaiety, milady?"

"Oh, well I'm really more the chapero-!" He yanked her away, and Will felt a flood of relief at her departure; thankful Elias had saved her from the Principle. She joined the girls laughter at the sight of the podgy woman being pulled into a dance, while a certain lack of someone brought her back to her senses.

"Where's Cornelia?" Curiosity only grew stronger as two girls shrugged, Irma smirking knowingly as she stretched out her arms lazily - making a show of the fact that she knew, and apparently it was interesting enough to be proud of knowing.

"Oh, well.." Will raised an eyebrow, grinning at Irma who less-than-casually looked around, before resting her arm around Will's shoulder. "My guess is that Caleb is probably giving her that flower he picked for her."

"What?" Irma nodded, an amused look on her face, and Will grinned, ignoring the slight kick in her stomach she'd felt, while the girls chirp and gossiped about the rebel leader and Earth guardian.

**...**

"That's a sync-a- ..what kind of flower?"

Caleb smiled at Cornelia's brashness. If Aldarn was ever to spend time with this girl, he'd realize that she truely was hard as stone. "It's called a _synchóresi, _Gaea. It's originally from the Metaworld as far as I know, but I saw it in the painting and-"

"I know," She grinned, though it was not a kind smile, more sarcastic or mocking - she was still mad at him. "You stopped to pick a flower instead of saving us." She was wearing his patience slightly. The girl wouldn't stop to listen as Will did; even Irma was more attentive than Cornelia.

"It's for you." She stopped then and his smile became a grin at the awe-struck features. "There is only one condition.. Synchóresi translates to 'forgiveness' Gaea, and you can only take this from me if you will please return the gift to me with your own forgiveness."

* * *

><p>It's a bit of CxC.. Yuck.<p> 


End file.
